Little Space
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Minhee tidak berpikir dia akan dirugikan, tapi Minhee menyadari Donghyun menutup dirinya dan enggan menceritakan dengan benar. Tags : Kang Min Hee, Keum Dong Hyun, Produce X 101 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)
1. 1 of 2

.

**Little Space**

('Starship Ent. Trainee' Kang Min Hee x 'C9 Ent. Trainee' Keum Dong Hyun)

_BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

_Warnings : gajelas, seme!Minhee, uke!Keumdong_

.

Tangan Minhee meraih beberapa buku yang dia buka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, tidak ingin memikirkan tugas atau materi yang memusingkan saat dia meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah dan menyambut penghujung pekan dengan tenang. Bicara mengenai tenang, Minhee menyadari suasana perpustakaan menjadi lebih tenang dari saat dia menempati bangku dan membuka buku pada, dua jam yang lalu kalau dia tidak salah mengingat.

Beberapa orang yang melakukan piket dan merapihkan letak buku tidak menerapkan kesan 'tenang' yang diperlukan oleh pengunjung perpustakaan, hingga Minhee ingin menemukan tempat yang tidak dekat dengan bagian dimana mereka melakukan piket meski dia tidak mendapat suasana tenang yang dia inginkan karena teman dari pelaksana piket yang melakukan perbincangan dan nona penjaga perpus kelelahan memberi teguran pada mereka.

Suasana tenang masih ditemukan saat Minhee menelusuri lorong sekolah hingga tatapannya mulai menemukan gerbang sekolah, dia memperlihatkan kernyitan tidak yakin saat dia merasa kalau dia mendengar suara di bagian tangga yang dia lewati . . .

'Tap' Minhee mengaktifkan aplikasi senter pada ponselnya untuk menemukan seseorang yang berdiam dengan memeluk lututnya pada bagian bawah dari tangga

"Hei" Panggil Minhee, memiliki pikiran kalau orang ini adalah teman satu tingkat atau adik kelas hingga dia tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal padanya

"Hei, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Tanya Minhee selagi dia menyentuh lengan dari si pemuda yang menyembunyikan wajah dengan memeluk lutut

"Akan mendengal" Pemuda itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan memberi balasan seperti anak kecil yang merasa takut karena orang dewasa memarahi atau menegur dirinya dengan nada keras

"Keum Dong Hyun?" Minhee menyebutkan nama dari pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung, tidak memahami alasan dari Donghyun yang memperlihatkan rasa takut

"Mini, Keumdong thetih" Tidak yakin apa yang lebih mengejutkan diantara cara bicara Donghyun atau tangisan yang tidak berusaha ditahan oleh Donghyun, Minhee memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut dengan kentara

"Eh? Si, siapa yang membuatmu sedih?" Tanya Minhee seraya meraih bahu Donghyun dan memberi tepukan ringan, berusaha mengabaikan tanda tanya mengenai situasi yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya

"Itu, hik" Kelihatan memberi jawaban bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan oleh Donghyun pada saat ini, hingga Minhee mengulurkan lengannya dan menarik Donghyun untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan dirinya

"Tenanglah, kau dapat menjawabnya setelah kau merasa baik" Kata Minhee seraya meletakkan Donghyun dalam dekapannya, tidak menghentikan tepukan ringan pada bagian punggung sang adik kelas.

Donghyun merupakan murid tingkat satu di sekolah menengah atas dan dia memiliki teman dari tiga tingkat karena sikap ramahnya, dia merupakan orang yang menerima perkataan orang lain dengan tersenyum lebar atau kelakar menyenangkan. Tidak mungkin kalau Minhee tidak ingin mengetahui alasan Donghyun menangis seperti anak kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di bagian bawah dari tangga?" Minhee menghentikan tepukan ringan pada punggung Donghyun, dia menggerakkan tangan untuk menghalangi silau dari lampu senter yang mengarah telak

"Aku menenangkan adik kelas yang menangis" Kata Minhee, tidak berusaha menutupi apapun karena tidak berpikir dia akan dirugikan dengan mengatakan hal tersebut

"Kalian berpikir aku akan percaya?" Perkataan dari penjaga sekolah membuat Minhee merotasikan matanya, menyadari apa yang dia katakan hanya dianggap bohong atau alasan bagi si penjaga sekolah

"Sungguh, aku hanya menenangkan adik kelas yang menangis" Minhee menyadari kalau Donghyun masih menyimpan wajahnya pada sisi seragam Minhee, begitu pula tangannya yang memegang seragam Minhee dengan kuat

"Kalian harus menyelesaikan apapun yang kalian lakukan dengan cepat, aku ingin menutup gerbang" Penjaga sekolah melanjutkan kegiatan dia menelusuri bagian sekolah setelah dia mengungkap kalimat tersebut

"Hah" Napas Minhee terbuang untuk menyimpan gerutu mengenai penjaga sekolah yang memberi sikap acuh tidak acuh dan menolak untuk mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan

"Mini malah?" Minhee masih mendengar isakan pelan diantara apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghyun selagi si lebih muda menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minhee

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal" Bibir Minhee membuka untuk memberi jawaban, tidak memindah tatapan dari arah dimana si penjaga sekolah meninggalkan mereka

"Kalena Keumdong?" Tanya Donghyun dengan nada ragu, seperti anak kecil yang mengungkap hal dengan rasa khawatir jika dirinya mendapat balasan yang membuat dia menjadi sedih

"Tidak, ini bukan karena Keumdong" Minhee memberi jawaban selagi dia mengarahkan tatapan pada mata Donghyun yang masih mengeluarkan air mata

"Benal?" Tatapan ingin tahu dengan mata berkaca, Minhee menemukan kalau dia merasa gemas dengan pemandangan di depannya

"Benar, bukan karena Keumdong" Tidak yakin bagaimana orang lain mendengarkan, Minhee mengikuti cara Donghyun menyebutkan dirinya sendiri

"Keumdong titak mengethalkan?" Pertanyaan Donghyun membuat Minhee memiliki dugaan mengenai apa yang terjadi, walau dia masih memiliki tanda tanya dalam kepalanya

"Tidak, Keumdong menggemaskan" Minhee tidak biasa memberi pujian kalau seseorang kelihatan menggemaskan, tapi Donghyun yang dia lihat pada saat ini begitu sesuai dengan kata 'menggemaskan'

"Keumdong menggemathkan?" Sorotan dalam mata Donghyun memberi kesan dia merasa terhibur dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minhee, tidak lagi meloloskan isakan keras meski dia masih membuka mulutnya karena belum dapat mengambil nafas dengan benar

"Iya. Kalau Keumdong selesai menangis, kita akan membeli makanan manis setuju?" Karena sikap Donghyun tidak berbeda dengan anak kecil, maka Minhee membujuk seperti dia memberi bujukan pada keponakan usia tujuh tahunnya

"Benal, Mini?" Tatapan berbinar milik Donghyun tidak berbeda dengan kilauan mata yang biasa Minhee temukan dari keponakannya, hingga Minhee tidak menahan diri untuk membentuk senyum

"Aku bicara dengan benar" Kepala Minhee memperlihatkan anggukan dengan tenang, tidak melepas tatapan dari Donghyun yang mengusap mata dan sisi wajahnya untuk membersihkan bekas airmata

"Ayo, akh" Donghyun berpindah dari posisi duduknya dengan antusias, tidak mengingat kalau dia berada di bagian bawah dari tangga sekolah yang tidak begitu tinggi

"Hati-hati, Keumdong-ie. Tidak ada yang menghabiskan makanan manismu" Kaki Minhee menekuk dengan tidak nyaman karena tinggi tubuhnya melebihi tinggi tubuh milik Donghyun

"Titak thakit, Mini" Kata Donghyun seraya memperlihatkan ekspresi senyum, senyuman dari anak kecil yang merasa antusias untuk mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya

"Kau harus membersihkan wajahmu" Tangan Minhee menghentikan usapan ringan pada bagian belakang dari kepala Donghyun, dia meraih sapu tangan pada kantung di sisi tas

"Eum" Kening Donghyun memperlihatkan rasa tidak nyaman saat Minhee menekan hidungnya dan memastikan dia tidak memiliki cairan yang mengganggu pernafasan

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" Pertanyaan Minhee menerima gerakan mengangguk dari Donghyun, menemukan dia dapat bernafas dengan mudah jika membandingkan dengan sebelumnya

"Iya, Keumdong melatha lebih baik" Donghyun menunjukkan senyum lucu sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhee, memberi kecupan ringan pada pipi Minhee yang tidak dapat meluruskan posisi tubuh.

Minhee tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi pada Donghyun, meski dia memiliki dugaan mengenai Donghyun yang terlalu baik hingga dia dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa orang yang dia katakan sebagai 'teman', beberapa orang yang memberi kesulitan padanya tanpa rasa tanggung jawab dan mengatakan hal buruk mengenai dirinya pada belakang punggungnya. Donghyun membenarkan dugaan Minhee dengan cerita yang dia bagikan selagi dia memakan es krim.

Tapi pertanyaan mengenai Donghyun yang memperlihatkan kesan 'seperti anak kecil' melebihi apa yang diingat Minhee, tidak menerima jawaban karena Donghyun mengusapkan mata dan mengujar dia mengantuk setelah dia menghabiskan es krim. Minhee membuat keputusan untuk menaruh si lebih muda pada bagian punggungnya dan mengambil langkah pulang menuju rumah dimana dia dan Donghyun menempati kos di ruangan yang berbeda.

.

Donghyun merupakan adik kelas yang memiliki senyuman manis pada banyak kesempatan, dimana Minhee menemukan Donghyun maka dia akan menemukan senyuman lebar seolah anak itu tidak memiliki masalah atau suatu hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Entah Minhee memperhatikan dia diantara adik kelas atau diantara penghuni kos, entah saat Donghyun menukar kelakar dengan yang lain atau saat orang lain mencandai dia.

Minhee memiliki pertanyaan mengenai situasi di pekan lalu, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk melakukan pembicaraan berdua dengan Donghyun (Minhee merasa itu bukan hal yang dapat dibicara kan dengan mudah diantara para penghuni kos). Tanya yang tidak dapat dikeluarkan membuat Minhee memberikan banyak perhatian pada Donghyun, hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan memastikan kalau anak itu tidak memiliki masalah.

Tangan Donghyun tidak menghentikan ketukan pada sisi meja yang membatasi dirinya dan Minhee, membuat Minhee mempertanyakan apa dia melakukan kesalahan dan membuat si adik kelas merasa takut karena dia ingin melakukan pembicaraan berdua . . .

"Aku, menakutkan?" Minhee tahu kalau dia bukan sosok yang pantas berada dalam komik romansa, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dia begitu menyeramkan hingga Donghyun menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengannya

"Tidak" Donghyun memberi jawaban selagi dia mengangkat wajah dan memperlihatkan ekspresi tersenyum selama beberapa detik, tidak berlama dan dia kembali menyembunyikan wajah di waktu berikutnya

"Kau merasa takut padaku" Tidak ada yang menghalangi Minhee dari membentuk kesimpulan seperti apa yang dia katakan, meski Donghyun membuka lisan untuk membantah perkataan Minhee

"Aku takut kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Kau tidak biasa mengajak orang lain melakukan obrolan berdua, Minhee-Hyung" Kata Donghyun seraya menghentikan ketukan jemarinya pada sisi meja

"Benarkah?" Minhee tidak menyadari Donghyun memperhatikan dirinya dan mengetahui dirinya dalam dua bulan dia menempati rumah kos

"Eung, aku pikir seperti itu" Jawab Donghyun seraya menundukkan wajah, dia memainkan jemarinya yang dia turunkan dari sisi meja kalau Minhee menduga dengan benar

"Tidak ada kesalahan yang kau lakukan, Donghyun-ah" Kata Minhee dengan perlahan, tidak ingin memasuki topik utama dari pembahasan secara cepat dan memiliki kesan memburu

"Sungguh?" Tatapan Donghyun memberi kesan kalau dia merasa bingung, tidak mengetahui alasan Minhee menginginkan pembicaraan dengannya saat dia tidak melakukan apapun yang menyinggung Minhee

"Iya, aku hanya membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Tidak mengubah kecepatan dirinya melakukan pembicaraan, Minhee menemukan mata Donghyun yang tidak mengalihkan fokus dan mendengarkan dengan patuh

"Minhee-Hyung, ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" Donghyun membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, dia berusaha memikirkan apa pembahasan yang dapat Minhee lakukan dengannya

"Kau memiliki masalah di sekolah?" Pertanyaan Minhee menerima sikap diam dari Donghyun, begitu pula senyuman Donghyun yang memiliki kesan hambar di waktu berikutnya

"Tidak ada yang tidak memiliki masalah di sekolah, Minhee-Hyung. Kau memiliki kesulitan, bahkan saat kau berada di tingkat dua kan?" Donghyun membuka mulutnya dan membentuk senyuman lebar, menunjukkan sikap lucu

"Benar" Minhee tidak yakin mengenai bagaimana dia harus melanjutkan pembicaraan karena Donghyun menutup diri dengan begitu kentara, paling tidak Minhee memahaminya dengan cara demikian

"Kau ingin menanyakan sekolahku, Minhee-Hyung? Tapi, kehidupan sekolah kita tidak berbeda dan kita berada di sekolah menengah atas yang sama" Tanya Donghyun, masih tidak memahami maksud dari perkataan Minhee.

Minhee ingin tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Donghyun di pekan lalu, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari Donghyun menutup diri darinya dan bahkan ia enggan menceritakan dengan benar mengenai masalah yang dia alami selama dia berada di rumah kos atau kesulitan sebagai murid tingkat satu di sekolah menengah atas.

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai dirimu. Kau menempati kamar di sebelahku selama dua bulan, tapi aku tidak mengenal dirimu dengan baik" Bibir Minhee membuka untuk melontarkan alasan, merasa dia beruntung karena kepalanya dapat menemukan alasan yang tidak buruk

"Ah, begitu" Donghyun melontarkan tawa dengan geli saat dia mendengar balasan Minhee, tidak lagi memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dan gerakan yang menyiratkan dia merasa canggung di dekat Minhee

"Kamu dapat tertawa di depanku, padahal kamu memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dan ingin meninggalkanku pada beberapa saat lalu" Kata Minhee seraya meninggikan sudut bibirnya, merasa terhibur dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Donghyun

"Benarkah? Aku tidak memiliki maksud kalau aku merasa takut dan aku ingin meninggalkan Minhee-Hyung" Kata Donghyun dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman, merasa bersalah karena dia memberikan kesan yang buruk pada Minhee

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau bukan orang pertama yang melakukannya" Minhee mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap puncak kepala dari Donghyun, memberi usakan dan membuat rambut si lebih muda menjadi berantakan

"Entah berapa orang yang melakukannya atau berapa sering kau menerimanya, itu bukan hal menyenangkan untuk diterima" Donghyun mengungkap pemikirannya tanpa mengkhawatirkan rambut yang berantakan

"Iya, sejujurnya itu bukan hal menyenangkan" Jawab Minhee, dia memperhatikan tatapan Donghyun mengarah padanya dan ekspresi bersungguh di wajah si lebih muda

"Kau tidak memiliki keinginan buruk, tapi orang lain menanggapinya dengan buruk dan melakukan hal yang mengesalkan karena mereka tidak tahu apapun. Ah, mereka tidak mengetahuinya, tapi aku pikir itu masih mengesalkan" Perkataan Donghyun bukan hal yang mudah dipahami, sejujurnya

"Karena mereka melakukannya tanpa memahaminya, tanpa berusaha paham, tanpa ingin paham, itu mengesalkan" Minhee menyetujui dengan mudah, mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Donghyun karena pemuda ini menceritakan padanya di pekan lalu

"Aku ingin mendengar banyak hal tentangmu, kalau kau ingin mengatakannya" Lanjut Minhee yang berusaha tidak berpikir kalau perkataannya tidak memiliki kaitan dengan apa yang dia dan Donghyun bicarakan

"Aku berharap kau dapat mengatakan padaku saat kau mencemaskan suatu hal" Pandangan Minhee menemukan sikap diam dari Donghyun sebagai balasan, sebelum si Keum memperlihatkan senyum lebar seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kegiatan Minhee memperhatikan Donghyun di banyak waktu membuat dia membenarkan kalau Donghyun memperlihatkan sikap baik pada siapapun dan dia tidak memberi penolakan saat orang lain meminta dia melakukan suatu hal, di satu waktu Minhee memperhatikan beberapa orang menyadari sikap baik Donghyun dan memanfaatkannya.

Pada waktu Minhee memiliki pemikiran kalau itu sudah mengesalkan, dia sungguh mendengar beberapa murid yang berkata mengenai Donghyun berpura menunjukkan sikap baik atau Donghyun ingin dipandang baik oleh para guru saat dia mengerjakan tugas dan menawarkan diri saat murid lain mengalami kesulitan. Minhee ingin mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Donghyun.

.

Donghyun mendapati dia tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi pada beberapa waktu, dia yakin kalau dia tidak melelapkan diri atau menyimpan diri dalam lemari pakaian di waktu sebelumnya tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan saat dia mendapati perasaannya menjadi lebih baik meski matanya menjadi bengkak dan mendapat rasa perih seperti dia telah menangis dalam waktu yang panjang, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan di saat dia sadar.

Jawaban mengenai situasi yang dia alami didapat Donghyun dari cerita saudara sepupunya yang mengunjungi kamarnya karena dia tidak mengeluarkan diri pada musim liburan, menemukan Donghyun yang tidak henti menangis dan bicara dengan pelafalan seperti anak kecil yang belum dapat mengucap beberapa huruf dengan benar. Tidak memandang Donghyun sebagai orang aneh, sepupunya hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum tipis.

Tangan Donghyun menyentuh mainan dengan tekstur lembut yang dilemparkan oleh saudara sepupunya pada tempat tidur, dia memberi tatapan menanyakan maksud dari sepupunya meski dia menyukai tekstur mainan yang berada di tangannya . . .

"Kau harus membuat dirimu nyaman saat kau menjadi _little_" Kata Yunseong –sepupunya- saat dia menyadari tatapan bertanya dari Donghyun, memastikan dia menutup pintu kamar dengan benar

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu" Donghyun menyimpan boneka pada sisi tempat tidurnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Yunseong

"Tidakkah kau merasa ingin tahu mengenai situasi yang terjadi?" Donghyun memperhatikan Yunseong yang membuang nafas dengan wajah lelah, tidak menyenangi balasan Donghyun yang menunjukkan kesan acuh

"Aku pernah mencarinya, tapi aku tidak menemukan artikel yang menarik" Kata Donghyun dengan lamban, berusaha menemukan kata yang tidak menyakitkan dan membuat dia sendiri merasa tidak nyaman

"Kau tidak membuka artikel dengan benar, dan kau hanya membaca bagaimana orang lain menaruh komentar kalau _little_ merupakan hal aneh dan tidak mereka pahami?" Pertanyaan Yunseong hanya menerima sikap tenang dari Donghyun

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar orang lain mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini, ini bukan hal yang biasa bagi orang lain" Kata Donghyun, memberi pembenaran secara tidak langsung

"Kau harus menerima dirimu sendiri, sebelum kau mendengar perkataan orang lain untukmu atau membiarkan orang lain menerimamu" Yunseong menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, seolah dia melakukan suatu hal yang memberatkan

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ini kalau kau mendapat kesulitan karena ini" Donghyun menemukan lirikan yang diberi oleh Yunseong saat dia memberi balasan

"Seseorang harus mempedulikanmu, karena kau tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri" Balas Yunseong dengan nada kesal, tidak memahami bagaimana Donghyun memberi sikap ringan dan terkesan acuh pada situasinya

"Aku peduli" Kepala Donghyun memikirkan bagaimana dia berusaha menyenangkan dirinya dengan membuat orang lain merasa senang, berpikir kalau dia terlahir untuk merasa senang saat orang lain merasa senang

"Kau tahu kalau little Keumdong menangis saat dia muncul? Dia tidak berceloteh atau menunjukkan sikap manis layaknya anak kecil. Dia pikir dia melakukan kesalahan hingga tidak ada yang peduli, tidak ada yang memperhatikan, tidak ada yang bersikap baik" Kata Yunseong

"Kenapa aku memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?" Donghyun berusaha menolak kalau dirinya pernah memiliki pemikiran itu, tidak henti meyakinkan diri kalau dia baik saja dengan memperlihatkan senyum pada orang lain

"Kau mengetahuinya lebih dari aku, kau memahami dirimu melebihi apa yang orang lain pahami" Yunseong memberi jawaban selagi dia memberi usapan ringan pada kepala Donghyun

"Aku tidak memahaminya" Kata Donghyun dengan nada dia tidak habis pikir, tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi

"Perlahan, kau harus memahaminya dengan perlahan. Pastikan kau menerima dirimu sendiri, Donghyun-ah" Tangan Yunseong tidak henti memberi usapan ringan pada bagian belakang dari kepala Donghyun.

Bunyi ketukan membuat pembicaraan tidak dilanjutkan dan menarik perhatian keduanya pada pintu kamar yang mendapat ketukan dari penghuni kos lainnya (kalau Donghyun tidak salah menduga), Donghyun belum melakukan gerakan selagi Yunseong mendekatkan diri dan membuka pintu kamar milik Donghyun.

"Kenapa?" Donghyun mendengar nada acuh tidak acuh yang digunakan oleh Yunseong, tidak memberi kesan kalau dia adalah sepupu baik hati yang mengusap kepalanya saat dia membutuhkan orang lain

"Aku ingin memberitahu pada Donghyun kalau Tony memesan makanan cepat saji" Tatapan Donghyun menemukan Minhee yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan tajam dari Yunseong

"Apakah dia menawarkannya pada penghuni kos lainnya di ruang tengah?" Donghyun menyahuti perkataan Minhee dengan senyum lebar, merasa lucu dengan sepupunya yang kelihatan dingin dan Minhee yang kelihatan canggung

"Benar. Pergi ke ruang tengah kalau kau menginginkannya" Kata Minhee yang mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dengan terburu, tidak nyaman dengan bagaimana Yunseong memberi tatapan tajam padanya

"Kau dekat dengannya?" Yunseong mengarahkan telunjuk pada sisi luar dari pintu kamar, posisi berdiri Minhee sebelum dia mengambil langkah pergi dengan cepat

"Eum" Donghyun memberi jawaban dengan singkat, masih memperlihatkan senyum karena situasi diantara Minhee dan Yunseong yang kelihatan lucu dalam pemikirannya

"Kau mengatakan kau dekat dengan semua orang, dan aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang sungguh dekat denganmu" Keluh Yunseong yang menerima tawa kecil dari Donghyun

"Aku merasa aku dekat dengan semua orang, aku tidak menutupi kalau aku dekat dengan seseorang dan membiarkan orang lain melihat aku memiliki hubungan dari sosial media" Donghyun melontarkan kelakar dengan senyum menyenangkan

"Bukan, itu, Cha Jun Ho" Tidak ada yang menahan Donghyun untuk melemparkan tawa dengan keras saat Yunseong menjadi payah dalam menyusun kata, belum lagi rona kemerahan pada wajahnya

"Aku mengerti, Yunseong-Hyung. Aku mengerti" Kata Donghyun seraya menggerakkan tangan, memberi tanda kalau itu bukan masalah meski dia masih memiliki pemikiran kalau itu merupakan hal lucu

"Kau sungguh dekat dengan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu?" Tanya Yunseong seraya menunjuk pintu kamar milik Donghyun

"Eum, Kang Min Hee? Iya, aku dekat dengannya seperti aku dekat dengan teman lainnya" Jawab Donghyun, meski dia tidak memahami alasan Yunseong memberi pertanyaan mengenai Minhee

"Apa seseorang di tempat ini mengetahui tentangmu?" Pertanyaan Yunseong menerima gerakan menggeleng dari Donghyun, memberi jawaban dengan ekspresi yakin

"Tidak" Donghyun meyakini tidak ada orang di rumah kos yang mengetahui dia memiliki _little space_ di beberapa waktu, meyakini dia hanya berdiam diri di kamar saat dia mengalami _headspace_ sedari tiga bulan yang lalu

"Baiklah, aku istirahat disini. Kau tidak menggabungkan diri dengan temanmu di ruang tengah?" Kata Yunseong yang menerima reaksi antusias dari Donghyun, mengingat satu hal yang dia pikir dia lupakan

"Benar. Kalau begitu, istirahatlah hingga Junho-Hyung menjemputmu" Donghyun mengambil langkah dengan suara tawa yang dapat didengar oleh Yunseong, memberi kesan dirinya adalah remaja laki-laki yang periang dan tidak memiliki masalah.

Donghyun berusaha memikirkan bahwa dia memiliki satu waktu dimana dia menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangan dan tertidur pada lorong sekolah, Donghyun menemukan dirinya terbangun di ruang tengah dari rumah kos namun tidak ada orang yang bicara mengenai dirinya jadi Donghyun tidak berpikir ada yang mengetahuinya.

Tatapan Donghyun menemukan Minhee yang melempar senyum saat Pemuda Kang itu menyadari kehadiran dirinya di ruang tengah, meski Hyeonbin yang berada di sisi kirinya memberi sapaan dan mengatakan pada Donghyun untuk tidak berdiam dan ikut mendudukkan diri diantara mereka selagi menunggu layanan pesan antar.

**.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Iya, aku tahu PX101 udah mau selesai dan pairing ini luar biasa crack (entah Minhee x Keumdong, atau Chajun x Yunseong yang nyelip disini) sampe aku ngga yakin bakalan ada yang baca ini. Tapi aku terlanjur gemes sama Keumdong dan Minhee, juga tidak menemukan fanfic dengan mereka sebagai pairing utama. Mengenai little space, aku sadar aku ini awam dan sejujurnya tidak memahami banyak hal jadi aku mohon maaf kalo ada hal yang keliru. Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dari cerita ini, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	2. 2 of 2

.

**Little Space**

(Final Chapter)

(X1 Kang Mnhee x 'C9 Trainee' Keum Donghyun)

_BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

_Warnings : gajelas, Seme!Minhee, Uke!Keumdong_

.

Beberapa orang memiliki pemikiran kalau Minhee merupakan sosok yang tidak menyenangi anak kecil dan tidak dekat dengan sosok mungil yang menyamai tinggi pinggangnya, Minhee tidak yakin apakah dia harus membenarkan atau menyalahkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Minhee ingin menutup wajah dengan bantal dan bersikap tidak peduli di beberapa waktu, tapi dia memasang senyum dan melontar tawa dengan mudah di waktu lain.

Tidak membenci hingga dia enggan menjaga keponakannya saat dia memiliki waktu senggang, tapi Minhee juga tidak menyukai hingga dia akan tersenyum begitu dia melihat anak kecil di waktu dia merasa kelelahan. Minhee hanya sosok netral yang tidak pernah memiliki masalah serius dengan anak kecil, biasa Minhee menolak untuk mempedulikan atau mempertemukan tatapan dengan anak kecil saat dia lelah atau memiliki perasaan buruk.

Minhee merasakan pening dan mengurungkan keinginan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur sesampai dirinya di tempat kos, tidak dapat memberi sikap biasa pada teman kelompok yang membuat alasan dan mengatakan mereka tidak bisa melakukan tugas . . .

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan saat aku bertemu mereka" Minhee menggumam dengan ekspresi kesal selagi dia merapatkan pagar dari tempat kos

"Bodoh" Rutuk Minhee, tidak meyakini apakah dirinya yang bodoh dengan menanyakan tugas lebih dahulu atau tiga rekan kelompok yang menyerahi tugas padanya dengan alasan yang dia yakin hanya dibuat

"Hik" Sebenarnya Minhee dapat melanjutkan langkahnya dan memberi sikap tidak ambil pusing, lagipula dia sudah merasa pening karena dia harus menyelesaikan tugas di penghujung pekan ini

"Hik" Pandangan Minhee memperhatikan sosok yang mendudukkan diri di bagian tidak mudah terlihat, tangannya memeluk lutut selagi dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah

"Kau akan menangis disini?" Minhee memberi pertanyaan setelah dia membuang nafas dengan perlahan, tidak ingin melempar kekesalannya pada orang yang tidak memiliki kaitan

"Mini" Tidak perlu mendengar panggilan atau menemukan wajah sedih yang dipenuhi airmata, Minhee mengetahui ini adalah sosok Donghyun yang rapuh

"Ada apa?" Padahal Minhee dapat melanjutkan langkah dan memberi sikap tidak peduli, bersikap seperti dia tidak mendengar tangisan Donghyun

"Mini thuka Keumdong?" Pertanyaan Donghyun membuat Minhee melebarkan matanya, menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan tidak memahami maksud dari tanya yang diberikan oleh 'Keumdong'

"Suka?" Minhee tidak memburu diri untuk memberi jawaban, ingin memastikan dia memahami maksud dari pertanyaan

"Titak ata yang thuka Keumdong" Kata Donghyun dengan nada merajuk yang menggemaskan, kalau dia tidak menangis dan menggigit punggung tangan untuk menyembunyikan isakan di waktu berikutnya

"Kang Min Hee, apa yang kau lakukan hingga Donghyun menangis?" Kehadiran Dongpyo membuat Minhee menoleh, tidak menyadari kapan sosok itu membuka pintu rumah kos dan berada di dekat dirinya

"Bukan aku" Minhee menunjukkan ekspresi malas selagi dia menolak perkataan Dongpyo, tidak melontarkan banyak kata yang memberi kesan dia merasa panik atau bersalah

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Perkataan Dongpyo memberikan perasaan ini bukan hal asing pada Minhee, dia hanya mendengus saat dia menemukan tatapan sangsi dari Dongyo

"Keumdong, kau ingin ikut?" Tidak mempedulikan sosok Dongpyo yang berada di sisinya, Minhee memberi pertanyaan selagi dia meraih tangan Donghyun yang tidak menutup mulut.

Kepala Donghyun memberi anggukan dengan gerakan perlahan setelah dia melakukan kontak mata, lebih tepat setelah dia menemukan tatapan Minhee yang memberikan atensi secara penuh dan senyuman tipis untuknya.

"Titak ata yang thuka Keumdong" Donghyun mengulang perkataan setelah Minhee mendudukkan dia di sisi tempat tidur milik Minhee, beruntung karena tidak ada penghuni kos yang menginterupsi selagi mereka berjalan

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai Keumdong?" Tanya Minhee selagi dia memegang punggung tangan milik Donghyun, memberi usapan pada tanda kemerahan yang merupakan bekas Donghyun menggigit

"Teman-teman di thekolah" Donghyun memberi jawaban selagi dia membiarkan Minhee meraih tangan dan memberi usapan yang membuat dia mendapat perasaan tenang

"Teman-teman di sekolah tidak menyukai Keumdong?" Tidak ada hal mengejutkan setelah Minhee memberi perhatian dari jauh pada Donghyun di sekolah melebihi satu bulan terakhir

"Iya" Kepala Donghyun memperlihatkan anggukan, dia menggigit bibir seperti dia memiliki hal lain yang belum dia katakan

"Mini akan mendengarkan" Kata Minhee seraya menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Donghyun, ingin menghilangkan raut tidak yakin pada wajah Donghyun

"Ayah Ibu titak thuka Keumdong, Ayah Ibu thuka atik kecil" Pandangan Donghyun memberitahu bahwa memori dari apa yang dia katakan melukai dirinya, lebih dari perlakuan teman sekolahnya

"Benarkah?" Minhee tidak meyakini apakah dia merasakan simpati atau mendapat perasaan dia memahami situasi Donghyun, hingga dia melembutkan nada bicara

"Keumdong ingin tampil, Ayah Ibu titak tatang. Atik kecil ingin tampil, Ayah Ibu thuluh Keumdong tatang" Kata Donghyun

"Keumdong titak bitha, Keumdong thibuk thaat adik kecil tampil. Ibu bilang Keumdong titak petuli atik kecil, titak thayang atik kecil. Apa Ayah Ibu titak thayang Keumdong?" Tatapan Donghyun menginginkan jawaban dari Minhee

"Aku tidak dapat memberi jawaban" Minhee bukan sosok bijaksana yang dapat memberi jawaban dengan dewasa pada Donghyun, tidak dapat membuat kalimat yang membuat Donghyun merasa baik

"Ayah Ibu titak thuka Keumdong" Kilatan sedih pada manik Donghyun bukan sesuatu yang dapat diabaikan oleh Minhee

"Tapi ada yang menyukai Keumdong. Aku suka Keumdong" Kata Minhee seraya memperlihatkan senyum, menerima sikap diam dari Donghyun

"Hik" Isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghyun membuat Minhee mempertanyakan apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataannya

"Mini thuka, Mini thuka Keumdong" Minhee menemukan airmata di wajah Donghyun, tapi senyuman yang dia perlihatkan memberi tanda dia tidak merasakan sedih

"Mini titak melatha Keumdong aneh, melatha Keumdong cali pelhatian, melatha Keumdong," Bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel membuat perhatian Minhee berpindah, mengingat tugas kelompok yang perlu dia kerjakan

"Ish" Bibir Minhee menutup dan memastikan dia tidak melontarkan gerutu atau rutukan di depan Donghyun yang masih berbicara

"Mini malah?" Donghyun memperlihatkan sorotan sedih yang tidak berbeda dengan sorotan yang dia perlihatkan sebelum Minhee berkata dia menyukai Keumdong

"Tidak. Keumdong ingin makanan manis?" Tidak memiliki maksud kalau dia tidak peduli atau enggan memperhatikan Donghyun, Minhee menawarkan cokelat yang dia simpan di meja belajar

"Iya" Tidak ada balasan dengan nada antusias seperti apa yang diingat oleh Minhee, tapi Donghyun memberi anggukan dan mengusap airmata di sisi wajahnya

"Keumdong baik, Keumdong pintar, Keumdong juga menggemaskan" Minhee memberi pujian selagi dia membiarkan Donghyun memakan cokelat batang yang dia berikan

"Mini thuka Keumdong?" Ada senyuman di wajah Donghyun saat Minhee mengangguk sebagai jawab, melanjutkan kegiatan menghabiskan cokelat dengan perasaan baik.

Minhee menginginkan dia memperhatikan Donghyun yang menghabiskan cokelat dan membentuk senyum, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukannya karena rekan kelompok yang membebani dirinya untuk menyelesaikan tugas dan merasa berpatisipasi dengan menyarankan tema juga website yang dipikir dapat digunakan. Kedip merah memberitahu dia tidak dapat mengguna laptop dengan posisi nyaman, tidak ingin menyulitkan diri untuk mengulur kabel pengisi daya.

Kalau tidak ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, Minhee akan melupakan kehadiran Donghyun yang menatap punggungnya tanpa suara. Tangan kanan Minhee menggenggam tangan kiri Donghyun saat si lebih muda ingin menarik tangan, merasa khawatir kalau dia mengganggu. Minhee tidak mengalihkan pandang dari tugas, tapi Minhee yakin Donghyun merasa nyaman hingga dia terlelap selagi dia menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung Minhee.

.

Bulan pertama dimana Donghyun menempati tempat kos, dia mempelajari karakter dari penghuni kos agar dia tidak memiliki kendala dengan penghuni kos yang merasa dia melakukan tindakan tidak menyenangkan atau hal yang tidak mereka sukai. Donghyun mengenali penghuni yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat kos, tapi dia tidak mengenali seseorang yang menempati ruang tidur di sisinya meski Minhee menghabiskan waktu di tempat kos untuk beristirahat.

Karena Donghyun tidak mengenali Minhee, Donghyun pikir dia merupakan sosok menakutkan yang menutup mulut dan mendiamkan orang lain saat dia tidak memiliki hal penting atau keluhan yang perlu dibicarakan pada orang yang memiliki kaitan. Tapi Donghyun menemukan kalau Minhee bukan orang yang menakutkan atau perlu dia takuti, tidak menakutkan seperti Dongpyo yang mengutarakan pikirannya dengan terus terang terhadap banyak orang.

Donghyun mengusap air minum yang membasahi bagian dagunya dan menemukan tatapan dari penghuni kos yang mengarah padanya, membuat Donghyun merendahkan tatapan dan memastikan kalau dia tidak mengambil botol minuman milik penghuni lain . . .

"Dongpyo mengatakan, kau menangis" Telinga Donghyun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungyeon, menemukan nada berhati seolah dia adalah barang rapuh yang memerlukan perhatian istimewa

"Aku?" Donghyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari tatapan yang diarahkan padanya merupakan tatapan sedih atau tatapan mengasihani

"Iya, kau menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak menerima kehilangan dari benda kesayangannya" Kata 'anak kecil' dari Eunsang menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman pada Donghyun

"Kenapa aku menangis seperti anak kecil?" Balas Donghyun dengan ekspresi tersenyum, berusaha tidak menunjukkan canggung maupun perasaan tidak nyaman

"Entahlah, tapi Dongpyo tidak pernah mengatakan kebohongan pada kami sejauh apa yang aku ingat" Perkataan Hyeongjun menegaskan kalau Donghyun adalah orang baru diantara mereka

"Ah" Donghyun memberi respon yang tidak memiliki arti selagi dia berpikir dia masih orang baru diantara mereka, tidak peduli bagaimana dia mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka

"Kami tidak mengatakan kalau kau membohongi kami" Sungyeon membuka mulut saat dia menyadari sikap diam dari Donghyun

"Iya, aku tidak mendengar kalian mengatakannya" Keinginan Donghyun membentuk senyuman tidak dapat dia lakukan saat ini, memiliki pikiran kalau menunjukkan senyum di situasi ini akan memberi kesan menutup diri dan tidak jujur

"Kami ingin kau membuka diri saat kau dapat melakukannya. Aku tidak mendesakmu untuk melakukannya pada saat ini, tapi kau sungguh dapat melakukannya" Donghyun menemukan ekspresi serius lagi bersungguh pada wajah Eunsang

"Aku mengerti" Donghyun hanya menaruh senyum tipis, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari dia sedang menertawakan dirinya karena melontarkan kebohongan.

Donghyun tidak mengerti, bahkan Donghyun tidak menerima dirinya yang memiliki _little space syndrome_ dan memiliki pemahaman kalau ini merupakan hal aneh. Donghyun tidak mengerti bagaimana orang lain ingin mengetahui sosok 'anak kecil' yang suka menangis, bagaimana orang lain bisa menerima saat dia melakukannya.

"Hei" Hyeonbin mengeluarkan suara dengan keras, melakukan gerakan seperti dia menahan seseorang yang berada di dekat pintu dari ruang makan sekaligus dapur

"Kenapa kau meraih kerah pakaianku?" Telinga Donghyun mendengar suara Minhee yang melempar gerutu pada Hyeonbin

"Aku menuntut penjelasan darimu" Kata Hyeonbin yang menerima ekspresi bingung dari Donghyun, apakah dia melewatkan kabar mengenai penghuni kos hingga dia tidak mengetahui Hyeonbin memiliki masalah dengan Minhee?

"Dongpyo mengatakan, Donghyun menangis saat dia bersamamu, dan kau menarik tangan Donghyun tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Dongpyo" Manik Donghyun memberi pandangan Minhee saat Hyeongjun mengujar

"Ah, kejadian di kemarin sore" Tatapan Minhee mengalami benturan dengan tatapan bertanya milik Donghyun, mendapati sorot cemas dan rasa tidak nyaman kalau si lebih tua tidak salah menyimpulkan

"Iya. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Donghyun menangis?" Perkataan Sungyeon membuat Donghyun membuka mulutnya, tidak ingin seseorang disalahkan karena _headspace_ yang dia alami tapi tidak dapat menemukan alasan pada akhirnya

"Aku menolak, eum, maksudku dia berpikir aku menolaknya" Minhee memperlihatkan sikap kalau dia tidak mengungkap kebohongan, menimbulkan suasana hening selama beberapa menit

"Kau menolak Donghyun?" Hyeongjun membuka suara dengan nada terkejut lagi tidak percaya yang mudah didapati oleh telinga lainnya

"Tidak, dia berpikir aku menolaknya" Kata Minhee yang mempertemukan tatapannya dengan raut bingung di wajah Donghyun

"Kau mengatakan, Donghyun suka padamu?" Tanya Sungyeon dengan suara keras, memberi kesan dia merasa bingung dan tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi

"Bagaimana Donghyun dapat menyukaimu?" Eunsang ikut membuka suara, tidak kalah dalam menyuarakan tanda tanya dalam kepalanya

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan Donghyun" Hyeonbin memberi sorot tidak percaya, tidak ragu melontar ungkapan yang menyiratkan rasa sangsi

"Kamar kami bersisian, dan kami berada di sekolah yang sama. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu mengenai kedekatan kami yang tidak kau ketahui" Minhee membalas sorot Hyeonbin dengan sikap percaya diri

"Kau sungguh menyukai Minhee?" Tanya yang diberikan oleh Eunsang menjadikan Donghyun sebagai pusat perhatian, membuat empat pasang mata menempatkan atensi padanya

"Aku, aku suka" Donghyun tidak memahami Minhee, tapi dia memilih percaya pada Minhee dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak kelasnya

"Apa?" Pertanyaan Hyeongjun memberitahu kalau Donghyun tidak mengikuti tindakan Minhee dengan benar, Donghyun tidak dapat meluruskan wajah dan mengujar dengan volume bicara yang normal

"Iya, aku suka Minhee-Hyung" Kata Donghyun seraya mengeraskan suara, merapatkan matanya untuk menyembunyikan sorotan tidak yakin dan mengurangi rasa gugup dari memperhatikan reaksi penghuni kos

'Hug' Donghyun merasa gugup dan bertanya mengenai dirinya yang melakukan kebohongan dengan buruk, dia ingin membuka matanya sebelum seseorang meraih tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat

"Kalian ini, Donghyunie merasa malu" Pendengaran Donghyun mendapati suara Minhee yang dekat dengannya, mengetahui sosok yang memberi dekapan padanya adalah Kang Min Hee.

Donghyun tidak memahami bagaimana seseorang menerima dirinya dan dia yang mengalami zona headspace dengan baik, dia merasa biasa dengan ucapan buruk yang ditinggalkan orang lain pada laman pembahasan mengenai _little space._ Pikiran Donghyun membiasakan diri untuk menaruh pikiran kalau _little space_ merupakan hal aneh dan tidak diterima oleh orang lain.

Tapi Donghyun mendapatkan perasaan kalau Minhee akan menerima Donghyun saat Pemuda Keum itu mendekati dirinya, tidak peduli dirinya sebagai Keum Dong Hyun atau dirinya sebagai little Keumdong. Donghyun tidak ingin memindahkan wajahnya, dia meraih sisi pakaian milik Minhee dan menyimpan wajah di pakaian Minhee dalam waktu yang lebih panjang.

.

Perkataan Minhee di depan penghuni kos membuat penghuni lainnya yang membentuk senyuman atau menukar lirikan saat Minhee dan Donghyun berada dalam satu ruangan, dan Minhee menyadari Donghyun merasa tidak nyaman hingga si Keum mengujar alasan agar dia tidak berdekatan dengan Minhee. Entah Donghyun memandang Minhee sebagai teman atau Donghyun sungguh tidak menyukai dirinya, Minhee paham kalau Donghyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakan penghuni kos.

Minhee bukan sosok yang memiliki kebiasaan menukar candaan dengan Donghyun di pagi hari atau memberi ucapan selamat malam padanya di malam hari, tapi Minhee merasa tidak biasa saat Donghyun memberi alasan untuk berjauhan dengan dirinya. Padahal Minhee memiliki sikap abai pada banyak hal (seperti penghuni kos yang menggoda dirinya dan Donghyun), tapi Minhee merasa pening dan tidak menunjukkan sikap biasa sewaktu Donghyun menjauhi dirinya juga menolak tatapan dengannya.

Tangan Minhee menyentuh bagian belakang dari leher dengan gerakan canggung, tidak memberi sikap abai pada aura permusuhan yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang dia ketahui sebagai teman dekat Donghyun dan mengunjunginya pada sekian pekan lalu . . .

"Kau, memiliki hubungan dengan Keumkeum?" Panggilan manis yang membuat Minhee memiliki tanda tanya mengenai kedekatan orang di depannya dan Donghyun

"Aku?" Balas Minhee dengan sikap canggung, menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman pada tatapan ingin memusuhi yang tidak berkurang dari saat dia memberi ketukan pada pintu kamar Donghyun

"Kelihatan seperti, aku melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang lain?" Tinggi tubuh orang ini tidak melebihi tinggi tubuh Minhee, tapi kesan tidak suka yang dia berikan membuat Minhee tidak ingin menatapnya

"Tidak" Minhee membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawaban dengan singkat, memperhatikan orang di depannya yang melipat tangan di depan tubuh dan menaruh pandangannya padanya

"Tidak pada hubunganmu dan Keumkeum, tidak pada aku bicara dengan orang lain, atau tidak pada keduanya?" Nada bicara orang di depannya memperlihatkan dia mulai merasa pembicaraannya dan Minhee tidak memiliki poin

"Keduanya, kedua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah tidak" Balas Minhee, memberi jawaban dengan jujur selagi dia tidak memikirkan penghuni lain yang meninggalkan rumah pada beberapa saat lalu

"Tapi kau tidak meninggalkan rumah bersama penghuni lain, dan penghuni lain mengatakan kau dapat menggunakan waktu dengan Keumkeum" Pikiran Minhee merutuki Dongpyo dan Hyunbin yang mengujar sesuka hati

"Aku dan Donghyun memiliki hubungan di depan penghuni kos" Balasan Minhee mengingatkan dirinya yang memulai ujaran sesuka hati dan membuat orang lain memiliki pikiran mengenai hubungan antara dirinya dan Donghyun

"Kau, mempermainkan Keumkeum?" Aura permusuhan dari orang ini membuat Minhee merasakan ruangan dipenuhi perasaan tidak senang dan menyulitkan dia mengambil nafas

"Tidak, aku membuat alasan," Minhee mengatupkan mulut saat dia merasa kata yang dia gunakan tidak tepat, merapatkan mata dengan mengulangi perkataan merutuki dirinya sendiri

"Minhee-Hyung membantuku saat aku mengalami _headspace_" Tatapan Minhee terarah pada pemuda yang meraih lengan dari orang di depannya dengan senyuman, tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang kelihatan mungil diantara Minhee dan lainnya

"Kau mengatakan, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya saat aku mengunjungimu di bulan lalu?" Padahal orang ini melontarkan tanya dan memberi sikap ragu pada Donghyun, tapi Minhee menemukan sorot hangat dan bersahabat pada saat ini

"Karena tidak ada yang membicarakan, aku pikir tidak ada yang tahu, Yunseong-Hyung" Donghyun memperlihatkan senyum, memberi kesan anak kecil yang melakukan kesalahan namun terlalu lugu untuk menerima kemarahan

"Minhee tidak mengatakan padamu mengenai kau yang mengalami headspace. Apa kau yakin dia tidak melakukan apapun?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Minhee ingin melontar protes, kalau dia tidak tahu betapa positif Donghyun yang mudah percaya dan dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain

"Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Minhee-Hyung saat aku mengalami _headspace_, aku percaya kalau itu bukan hal buruk" Donghyun mengungkap rasa percaya pada Minhee dengan ulasan senyum di wajahnya

"Tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan padamu, kau merasa yakin dan memberi sikap baik pada siapa pun" Biarpun Yunseong menghembuskan nafas seolah dia merasa lelah, Minhee masih menemukan tatapan hangat dan sikap peduli dari sosok yang dia pikir menyeramkan ini

"A, aku tidak melakukan hal buruk, aku tidak melakukan apapun" Minhee membuka mulutnya saat Yunseong memberi tatapan padanya, bukan sorotan yang memiliki kesan bersahabat

"Pastikan kau tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Keumkeum" Donghyun membentuk tawa ringan saat Minhee melirik padanya, tidak ingin bertahan dengan aura kelam yang diperlihatkan oleh Yunseong.

Minhee ingin menghilangkan diri selagi Yunseong melepas tatapan dari dirinya, menyembunyikan diri pada suatu tempat dimana dia tidak memiliki keperluan untuk menghadapi sorot menyeramkan yang diberikan oleh teman dekat (atau entah siapa orang ini bagi si kecil) Donghyun ini.

"Ada apa?" Nada bicara milik Yunseong mengeluarkan tanda tanya yang berada di kepalanya saat Donghyun melepaskan lengannya tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Kang Min Hee, pada awalnya aku pikir dia adalah orang menyeramkan yang peduli pada dirinya sendiri" Donghyun menyentuh lengan Minhee, tidak melakukan rangkulan seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada lengan Yunseong

"Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya, karena dia merasa khawatir padaku. Dia berusaha memahamiku tanpa memberikan tuntutan" Minhee menemukan senyuman hangat di wajah Donghyun, bukan senyum bodoh seperti apa yang biasa dia perlihatkan

"Seseorang, peduli padamu?" Tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Yunseong memberi atensi pada Donghyun dan menunjukkan sikap seolah Minhee tidak ada, Minhee membiarkan Yunseong menukar tatapan dengan Donghyun

"Iya, seseorang selain Yunseong-Hyung peduli padaku" Donghyun menunjukkan tawa kecil yang memberi rasa senang pada dua pengamatnya, menggelitik sudut bibir dari dua orang lainnya dalam ruangan

"Aku senang seseorang mempedulikanmu, dan aku senang kau menyukai seseorang" Minhee mendapati senyuman tipis yang memperlihatkan kesan jahil pada wajah Yunseong

"Yunseong-Hyung," Bibir Donghyun membuka untuk mengatakan alasan, tapi dia merapatkan saat maniknya mengarahkan lirikan pada Minhee yang membentuk senyuman geli di sisinya

"Kau percaya dan mengatakan hal baik mengenai aku, padahal aku hanya melakukan hal sederhana dengan memelukmu saat kau menangis. Terima kasih" Bersikeras mengabaikan kehadiran Yunseong yang berada di depan mereka, Minhee membuka mulutnya

"Pelukan saat aku menangis tidaklah sederhana. Bukan kau yang perlu mengatakan terima kasih" Balas Donghyun seraya melepaskan sentuhannya pada lengan Minhee, ingin menyembunyikan reaksi canggung kalau Minhee tidak salah menerjemah

"Bukan masalah, Keumie-ya" Minhee memberi panggilan dan memberi usapan di kepala sebelum dia meminta persetujuan dari Donghyun, dia menemukan Donghyun yang memperlihatkan rasa terkejut

"Kau memanggil sepupuku dengan panggilan istimewa?" Tidak memfokuskan diri pada aura permusuhan yang kembali setelah beberapa waktu, Minhee memberi perhatian pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunseong

"Sepupu?" Minhee ingin memperjelas dan memastikan indera pendengarannya menjalankan fungsi dengan baik, tapi dia merasakan seseorang yang memeluk dirinya tanpa memberikan isyarat dan membuat kepala si pemeluk membentur bagian dagunya

"Lucu, thuka" Pengucapan tidak lancar membuat Minhee mengetahui Donghyun mengalami headspace, tapi Minhee tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat Donghyun memasuki _little space_

"Apakah aku membuat dia merasa sedih atau merasa tertekan?" Minhee masih merasakan tidak biasa untuk menerima sorotan tidak senang dari Yunseong, tapi dia membutuhkan jawaban

"Tidak, kau tidak membuat dia merasa tertekan" Yunseong tidak memperlihatkan tanda kalau dia ingin menjelaskan apapun pada Minhee, tapi dia membentuk lengkungan tipis dan memberi isyarat kalau ini merupakan hal baik

"Keumdong malu, Mini" Telinga Minhee mendengarkan Donghyun yang membuka suara dan membuat dia merasa tergelitik, pasalnya si Keum tidak memindahkan wajahnya dari pakaian Minhee

"Kau malu?" Pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Minhee menerima gerakan menggeleng dari Donghyun yang menunjukkan sikap manis

"Keumdong thuka tapi malu, Keumdong ingin thembunyi. Padahal Keumdong thuka" Donghyun mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan tatapannya dalam waktu singkat, sebelum dia membenam wajahnya pada pakaian Minhee.

Perkataan Donghyun membuat Minhee memahami kalau Donghyun menghindarinya di beberapa waktu terakhir karena rasa malu seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh para penghuni kos, membuat dia menemukan jawaban kalau perasaan dan perhatian yang dia berikan pada Donghyun bukan hal yang tidak memiliki kesan dalam pandangan Donghyun.

Tanda tanya mengenai Donghyun masih berada dalam kepala Minhee, tapi Minhee akan menyenangi waktu untuk memahami Donghyun dan apa yang membuat dia merasa nyaman atau dia merasa tertekan. Apa yang memiliki hubungan dengan Donghyun merupakan apa yang perlu dia pikirkan pada saat ini, dia tidak memikirkan hal lainnya.

Ah, karena Donghyun merasa malu untuk melakukan interaksi dengannya di depan penghuni kos, Minhee harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik sebelum para penghuni kembali pulang.

**.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Sebenarnya aku ragu antara menjadikan ini sebagai twoshoot atau threeshoot, tapi aku putuskan menjadi twoshoot karena aku ngga yakin bagaimana aku harus melanjutkannya (aku memikirkan sekuel, tapi ceritanya akan lebih terfokus pada bagian Minhee). Aku menulis cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic dengan tema little space syndrome, walau aku ngga percaya diri karena banyak diantaranya yang keren banget. Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Bagaimana dengan lineup debut, semuanya? Aku terkejut dengan Minhee, Hangyul, dan Minkyu. Tapi aku tidak terkejut dengan Jinhyuk, udah yakin kalo Jinhyuk atau Seungwoo bakalan ada yang ngga lolos dan meneruskan tradisi Jonghyun sama Kaeun. Sejujurnya aku berharap Jinhyuk langsung balik ke U10T dan Yuvin sama MYTEEN jadi aku lebih dukung ONE it daripada BY9. Tapi kudengar juga, Starship mau punya boygroup baru di 2020. Pokoknya, berharap yang terbaik aja buat 101 trainee. Untuk para stan, tetap kuat dan support buat pick-nya ya)


End file.
